


Эксперимент, omake

by Sotha_Sil



Series: When dreams come true [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После долгой разлуки восстановившаяся Связь начинает влиять на своих хозяев. Как теперь быть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент, omake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/gifts).



> Из цикла "Когда сбываются мечты" в соавторстве с Vida_Winter.  
> Список в хронологическом порядке:  
> "Ты выберешь сладкое" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Любовь с запахом яблок" (Vida_Winter)  
> "Эксперимент" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Эксперимент, omake" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Что-нибудь особенное" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Game over" (Vida_Winter)  
> "Когда сбываются мечты" (Vida_Winter)

***  
\- Тут повсюду следы пребывания болтушки Хаватари. Кайся, Нацу, что за внезапная любовь?  
Я моргнул – нифига себе заявления – а потом проследил за твоим взглядом и заржал. Из-под шкафа торчал цветной, зеленый с голубым зонт.  
\- Ох, Йоджи, ты промазал. Это мелкий еще позапрошлой осенью на всякий случай оставил.  
\- А резинка?  
\- Резинка Юйко-тян, - я нахально ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как между тонкими светлыми бровями появляется суровая морщинка. Какие-то мистические черти наперебой зашептали прямо в уши, советуя сказать еще чего-нибудь эдакое. - На верхней полке первые три книжки слева – это Соби. Он тут билеты студентам на экзамен сочинял, пока мы с мелким в приставку играли. Я выиграл, кстати. А мышь на телике Огава подарила, она почему-то считает, что мне нравятся мыши.  
Ты выпрямился в кресле, спустил на пол ноги в белых шерстяных носках, хищно, по-кошачьи прищурился, очень придирчиво разглядел всё: и зонтик, и книжки, и мышь.  
\- У тебя, смотрю, от гостей отбоя нет.  
\- Ага, - я пожал плечами, печёнкой чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть, и получать мне пинка по жопе, а еще вероятнее – по Связи. Странно, ты так неожиданно повёлся на подначку, хотя, по-моему, видно, что это всё назло. - Вечно кто-то шляется. Развлекают, как в театре, скучать не дают.  
\- Не дают скучать, значит.  
\- Нелюбимые кексы жрать приходят, как в кафе. Не было такого, чтобы хоть одну пятницу пропустили.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Юйко накатывает пару раз в месяц. Только зайдёт и сразу же реветь в три ручья, у нее парень – редкостный мудак. Я хреновый утешитель, но, ей, кажется, ничего особенного и не надо. Нарыдается, потом трещит за четверых, потом уходит, - меня несло, как жухлый лист по ветру. Болталось само собой, без непосредственного участия мозга, по всему телу, от макушки до пят разлилось тягучее ощущение предвкушения, что сейчас у Жертвы сорвёт тормоза и она примет крайние меры. Чего за фигня, - я понять не мог, никогда такого не было. Связь горела и провоцировала так, что не хватило бы никакой добродетели сопротивляться. Мне до дрожи, до ломоты в костях захотелось ухватить хоть маленький всплеск твоей Силы, твоей природой положенной власти. Наказания хотелось, короче говоря.  
\- Хм…  
\- А Огава вообще простая такая: явится без приглашения и прямиком в кухню. Дай, говорит, я чего-нибудь приготовлю. «Нацу-тян, ты будешь учиться лучше, если начнешь нормально питаться». Притащила однажды какой-то жуткой фиолетовой капусты, пришлось девку с порога развернуть. Чтобы я мутанта такого съесть согласился, да ни в жизнь…  
Тут твое терпение лопнуло, и по Связи шарахнуло так, что аж перед глазом вспыхнуло, перекувырнулось. Побежали сверху вниз какие-то белые полосы, и сердце заколотилось быстро, сильно, бешено – вмиг дух захватило, словно от затяжного падения в никуда. Защипало пустую глазницу, руки и ноги сперва похолодели, а потом зачесались кончики пальцев, как будто коснись ими чего-нибудь, и от одного прикосновения воздух заискрит. Охренительно. По позвоночнику прокатилась тяжёлая волна, от которой заныло в животе и глотку спёрло – попробуй, глотни-ка воздуха... подавишься. Твоя Сила – это что-то, без разницы, течёт ли она медленно, ласковая и теплая, или нещадно бьёт в наказание. А сейчас подраться – вообще самое милое дело, сразу все лишние мысли долой. Каждый нерв как ошпаренный. Я тряхнул головой и улыбнулся почти блаженно. Это, конечно, запрещённый прием, но когда до меня дошло, что ты всерьёз взревновал… оказалось просто невозможно остановиться. Мы слишком долго были порознь, на грани потери Связи, а теперь вот инстинкты зашкаливают. Тут даже центнер умных мозгов начнёт буксовать - тебе хочется всеми способами подтвердить своё право владения, даже если это право никто не оспаривал. Да и меня на улицу выставлять не собирались, однако же, вот: получил по шапке и доволен.  
\- Прибью, - негромко, почти шёпотом донеслось с кресла. – Прибью, Нацу, только попробуй еще так пошути.  
Я хрипло засмеялся, и уткнулся лицом тебе в колени – оказалось, что такой хороший пинок меня аж на пол усадил. Ты тут же запустил пальцы в вечно путающиеся лохмы и принялся лихорадочно их перебирать. Нить Связи мелко дрожала, старый серый мохер пах кондиционером для белья, а лежать было тепло.  
\- Прости. Не смог вовремя заткнуться.  
Ты вдохнул, очень медленно выдохнул, но так и не успокоился. Мы кучу лет обходились без таких вот эксцессов, даже до всей этой истории с Францией. Наверное, тебе теперь охота по своей голове настучать вместо воздаяния. Я ласково погладил ногу под мягкой штаниной. Не нужно переживать, Йоджи. Один дебил сам выступил, сам отхватил, сам же каким-то животным нутром до одури рад и счастлив. Даже удивительно. Ты слегка потянул особо торчащий кудряш на затылке, понукая меня оторваться от благоговейного попирания драгоценных коленок и поднять голову. Я вопросительно моргнул здоровым глазом.  
\- Нам придётся поработать над Связью, иначе я тебя покалечу, а ты запросто дашь это сделать, - прозвучало глухо, как сквозь слой ваты или воды. Осунувшееся в последнее время лицо стало очень расстроенным. Ты не просто хорошая Жертва, Йоджи, ты лучшая Жертва. Хоть сам об этом и не знаешь.  
\- Мне не бывает больно, - я поймал холодную подрагивающую ладонь – точно пора окна заклеивать, а то промёрзнем окончательно – и принялся легонько, утешающе целовать мягкие подушечки пальцев. Ты закусил губу. Взгляд стал нечитаемый, абсолютно.  
\- Тем более. Я уже забыл, какой заразой ты иногда становишься. Нацу, постарайся меня не провоцировать, это приказ.  
\- Сам не знаю, что за фигня.  
\- Связь, - ты отнял руку, сунул ее в карман штанов и передёрнулся. – Еще немного, и я бы тебя просто придушил. Не смог бы вовремя остановиться, понимаешь?  
\- Ага.  
Конечно, я понимал. Но страха не чувствовал ни капли. Я тебе верил, верю и буду верить больше, чем себе. И в силу устройства организма, и просто по факту.  
\- Тогда не делай такое кретинское лицо.  
\- Это где оно кретинское? Ну-ка покажи. Тут? – в ход пошла самая серьёзная рожа, которую только можно сохранять с высунутым языком. – Или тут? – я приплюснул себе нос пальцем, изображая поросячий пятачок. Ты слегка вздернул брови, как будто растерялся, вздрогнул раз, другой, прикрыл глаза рукой и беззвучно засмеялся. Вышло не особо весело, но с долей облегчения. Нормально, Йоджи, переживём.  
\- Фух, ну и задница. Чуть инфаркт не получил, - признался ты, беглым движением убирая чёлку со лба.  
\- Не быть месье Сагану тёмным властелином…  
\- Факт. Хотя на колени кое-кого поставить очень хотелось.  
\- Дурак ты, Йоджи, - я улыбнулся. На душе вдруг стало очень светло. – Хватит глазеть во вселенские абсолюты, перед собой посмотри.  
Ты склонил голову вбок, непонимающе свёл брови. Разглядывал меня где-то с минуту, молча и сосредоточенно, как какую-нибудь навороченную древнеперсидскую клинопись. На системнике моргала зеленая лампочка, монитор предсказуемо погас. Электрический свет падал сверху и слева, путаясь в твоих волосах, словно они тормозили бело-жёлтые лучи, впитывали их в себя, а потом начинали едва заметно сиять. Мягко, но вполне зримо, казалось, дотронься – и станет тепло. Когда-то давно, ещё в детстве, я думал-думал, и всё никак не мог понять, зачем тебе такой Боец достался. А теперь знаю. Чтобы один умник не усложнял то, чего усложнять не надо.  
\- Ох… - до тебя, наконец, дошло. Лицо стало по-детски изумлённым, несчастно-счастливым одновременно. Я сидел на коленях, и мне было настолько спокойно, как будто где-то внутри, в том маленьком мирке, который существует в голове любого человека, разлилось большое, чистое вечернее озеро. Я не просто думал – знал: всё непременно утрясётся. Тебе необязательно идти поперек себя, чтобы увидеть меня на коленях. Людям вообще свойственно иногда оказываться в таком положении перед теми, кого они любят. Связь создает проблемы на уровне тела, инстинктов и рефлексов потому, что ёю слишком долго пренебрегали. Это преодолимые пустяки, ты вообще спец по работе с тонкими материями, знаешь кучу очень занимательных процедур. И Силы у тебя много – мне как раз хватит, чтобы напитаться ею. Я всё возьму, я жадный. Весь тот избыток, который ищет выхода и может позволить инстинктам своевольничать. Это, естественно, дело небыстрое, но багаж упрямства у Зеро всегда был очень внушающим. А до тех пор, я просто встану на колени. Чтобы ты запомнил: нет необходимости звереть и злиться, я итак твой. Без Связи, без кнута, пряника и прочих деталей. Они приложатся, конечно, но суть – такая вот простая.


End file.
